


Can't make it stop, give me all you got.

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Imagines - Lesbian [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nia finds a way to pleasure her Bethan.





	Can't make it stop, give me all you got.

It starts, as it always does, with Nia’s ring kit. Bethan has tried behaving, keeps trying to keep herself innocent, but she knows once the draft is over that will change. She will finally be getting into the ring, she will give herself to Nia before that...

Nia smiles, sensing the girl’s need and moving to whisper suggestions for what else they could do. The girl had smiled then, moving swiftly to disrobe them both and push Nia down onto the bed, moving herself over Nia’s face, letting out a definite gasp and moan as Nia teased her clit, keeping her innocent but also pleasuring her. 

Nia had encouraged her to ride the light brushes of her lips and tongue over her clit and pussy, noting that the girl took to it easily, riding her like the end of the world was coming. When, finally, Bethan came undone it was with a scream, her entire body trembling as she adjusted herself, settling so her head was on Nia’s shoulder, panting weakly.

“Holy... fuck.”


End file.
